


你喜欢猫吗

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	1. Chapter 1

第二次被扑倒在沙发上的时候，尚九熙不仅稳稳地接住了小妖精赤裸的身躯，还伸手非常精准地一把掐住了猫猫的尾巴根。

从打春梦被吵醒的前一秒，他就想这么做了。走上台时他都还在努力平复着欲求不满的心情，在台上他挥洒自如地正常演出，但转头时对上搭档专注的眸子，看着没长猫耳却生了一双猫儿眼的何九华，尚九熙的手无意识地掐了个圈。

……手痒。

到现在将将三个小时过去，掐猫尾巴这个动作在他脑海中已经反复不断地循环无数遍了。一把逮住小猫儿顺滑粗壮的尾巴，轻轻一掐，稍稍用力顺着毛往下捋过，一翻手把过长的尾巴缠在自己手腕上，毛茸茸沉甸甸地一直舒服到了心里。

但是他没有预料到小猫儿惊人的反应。能够口吐人言的嗓儿一瞬间失去了所有话语，发出了和猫儿近似的甜腻呜咽，弓起身子腻在尚九熙身上，胸膛主动蹭着他的衣襟，没了骨头似的软。

尚九熙被他贴得舒服，故意不去扶他，空的那只手伸进小猫儿微张的嘴，食指和中指夹住软舌轻轻一拎，带着柔软倒刺的舌头连着一串含混的抗议一起被拉出来，浅色的唇瓣含着他的手指，发光的细眸晕了水光，求助似的盯着他。

这画面过于情色，身为罪魁祸首的尚九熙也忍不住呼吸粗重。手上还缠卷着尾巴，就感觉到挺翘的臀难耐地在掌下撅起，两条赤裸的腿夹着他穿运动裤的腿磨来磨去。

跟猫做，要带套吗？

不合时宜的想法闯进尚九熙的脑子，两边手上的动作就慢了半拍。急不可耐的九華发觉了他的心不在焉，恼火地拿尖尖的牙齿去磨他的手，又在尾巴根再次被用力掐住的瞬间哼唧着变成了讨好的吮吸。

尚九熙把手指从猫儿口中拔出，顺着尾巴根向下去找，摸到了娇嫩滚烫的穴口。发情期的后穴浪的滴水，轻易地容纳了湿润的手指的进出。尚九熙小心地想进一步深入的时候，尖尖的牙齿猛然叼住了他没戴耳钉的耳朵。

“这时候就别他娘的扩张了尚九熙。”

低沉沙哑的嗓音在耳边响起，敏感的耳朵受不了这性感又突然的刺激，被染得通红，随即带着倒刺的舌头钻进他的耳孔，模仿着性交的动作一进一出。

尚九熙被他舔得打了个冷战，撑在沙发上坐起，九華急不可耐地耸起身子要去坐他渴求的逗猫棒，屁股上猛然挨了清脆的一巴掌。

“趴下。”

小猫儿龇起尖牙，细眸中闪过冷森森的杀意，尚九熙挑了眉，伸手一把掐住他的颈后，小猫儿瞬间僵硬成了一条冻鱼。

掐着猫的后颈将他按在沙发上，顺着尾骨往上一捋那毛都炸开了的尾巴，小猫儿立刻将腰塌成优美的弧度，乖觉地高高翘起臀部，两瓣饱满的臀肉中间，嫣红的入口一张一合地热情邀请他的入侵。

活色生香。尚九熙看得眼红，后退半步解着自己的裤子，九華猛然失去了贴身的热源，俯下身子趴在沙发上，央求似的喊了一声“九熙”。

尚九熙被他一会儿沙哑一会儿娇嗲的声音撩拨得不行，胯下的凶器随着布料的滑落弹出来，“啪”地打在小猫儿臀尖。

“九華，”猫主人诱哄似的喊着，“来吃东西了。”

尚九熙抓着九華的腰，勃起的阴茎略嫌粗暴地肏进张开的穴口。小猫儿沙哑着声音呼痛，屁股却诚实地抬起，殷勤地迎合着尚九熙的贯穿。猫肠子里层层叠叠的褶皱被撑起，一环环收缩着箍住入侵的肉刃，猫尾巴紧贴着尚九熙的小腹不安地抖动。

紧窒的柔软快感从下体传遍全身，让尚九熙全然抛弃了想要温柔的想法，摆腰把自己往小猫儿的深处送进。肉体相撞，小猫儿饱满白嫩的臀瓣被撞得啪啪作响，湿答答的液体在穴口被打成白沫，沾湿了尾巴根儿的绒毛。

尚九熙伸手，想扶住乱动的尾巴，可手指夹住颤动的尾巴根儿时，小猫儿忽然哆嗦着发出哭泣的叫喊：“九熙、九熙…不行……”

不行？尚九熙细长的手指猛地攥紧，扯住了手下发颤的绒尾，要命的尾巴根儿被把握在人手里，九華哭喊得破了音，细瘦的身子绷成一弯白月亮。

尚九熙只觉得小猫儿的后面越来越紧，他被裹得太阳穴直跳，使着蛮力往外抽出只剩头部在里面，再揪着尾巴根儿狠狠地一操到底。

“尚九熙…我操、操…你…尚九熙……啊……”小猫儿一双手抓在沙发上，居然发出爪子勾布料的喀啦啦的声响。尚九熙不给他骂出来的机会，蓄着狠劲儿把自己送进九華体内更深，一抽一送带着润泽的水声，混杂着小猫儿哑了嗓子的叫床。

猫儿是不知廉耻的，更何况处在发情期的猫儿更是叫得凄厉，不管碰到哪里都会忍不住做出敏感的回应，声音里沙哑的底色混杂着忘情的呻吟，听得尚九熙身下的性器越发粗涨，忍不住咬着牙骂道：“房盖儿都让你叫穿了。”

粗大的性器进出间都摩擦过敏感的前列腺，在某一个角度用力的时候，小猫儿的叫声猛然变了调儿，身子一抖居然射了出来。

跪伏在沙发上的身躯因为情欲泛起淡淡的粉色，耸起的蝴蝶骨仿佛振翅欲飞，尚九熙不顾九華因为高潮而痉挛的身体，揽着猫儿细软的腰肢，把人在自己挺立的性器上翻了个面。

收缩的穴肉被滚烫的肉刃搅弄摩擦，小猫儿喉咙里发出一串打着弯儿的要哭不哭的呻吟。尚九熙坐在沙发上，把掂起来过分轻盈的猫儿抱在腿上，小猫儿弓着身子，胸前溅着他自己的点点精斑，下边还含着他的性器，湿漉漉的眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他。

对上眼睛的瞬间尚九熙只觉得脑中一空，他低低地喊了一声“何九华”，扳着小猫儿的脑袋就亲了上去。

带着倒刺的软舌被勾住吮吸，柔软的一截刮在人类粗糙的舌面上，带来磕磕绊绊的纠缠。小猫儿被这一记凌虐般的深吻亲的眯起眼睛，一对儿长腿不自觉地圈起来缠住了尚九熙的腰。

尚九熙深深地看着小猫儿沉溺情欲的脸，眸中闪过温柔。他伸手虚拢住小猫儿头顶上的一双耳朵，感觉到掌心下带着绒毛的猫耳一动一动，顺势轻轻地搔了搔小猫儿的头顶。

双耳之间的地方被指腹轻柔顺毛，小猫儿的眼睛惬意地眯起，长尾在背后轻轻地一甩一甩，蹭着尚九熙的小腿，无意识地发出哼唧声。

尚九熙捉住乱晃的尾巴，把毛绒绒的末端塞进他嘴里。众所周知，猫和猫尾巴是两个物种，小猫儿含着尾巴尖儿吮了两下，估计不怎么喜欢这个口感，用力咬了一口，随即被自己的尖牙咬得哼哼唧唧的发怒。

带着笑看小家伙自娱自乐，尚九熙的手往下捉住了小家伙粉嫩的性器，猫儿的阴茎尖端长着几乎透明的柔韧的倒钩，被尚九熙的指尖轻轻刮弄就又颤巍巍地立起来。九華难耐地拱起腰，扣在尚九熙后背的双手不自觉地抓紧，一双猫瞳缩成细细两条金线。

尚九熙凑近去吻他的喉结，舌面隔着皮肤追逐那不明显的起伏，慢慢听见了胸腔里低低的呼噜声。

小猫儿打起呼噜来，从喉咙口震动到尾巴根儿，尚九熙只觉得小穴里麻酥酥地带了震动，按摩抚慰着他深埋其中的性器。尚九熙爽得吸了口凉气，挺着腰身把自己往深处送，没几下又撞在隐藏起来的那一点。

“呃…啊尚九熙…”九華失声地喊他的名字，脊背绷紧，不知是要迎合还是逃开。

小猫儿滚烫的内里随着一次次顶戳逐渐柔软，在尚九熙的动作下发出黏腻的水声。尚九熙留意着九華的反应，放缓了速度磨着让他失控的那一点。

抓在肩上的指甲猛地掐紧，男人喑哑的声音在尚九熙耳边断断续续地响起：“尚、尚九熙……你…丫…啊……操猫操的这么爽，你是不是……变、态？”

尚九熙被这又熟悉又陌生的声线冲昏了头脑，按着人压在了沙发上，勾起他的腿把自己顶到他的深处去：“那你被…变态…操、操、操得爽不爽？”

身下人发出一声痛苦中夹杂欢愉的呻吟，柔嫩的性器已经勃起，却没有射精的趋势，只有前列腺液滴滴答答地往外渗，随着撞击被甩在小腹上，悬在半空的脚趾绷紧承受着高潮前的冲锋。

汗水顺着脸颊砸在身下人的胸膛，尚九熙知道九華快要到了，喘着气用手揉攥他的性器。前后一起逼近的快感冲散了最后神智，九華抖着身子射在他手中。尚九熙咬着牙奋力冲刺了几下，低喘着也把自己交付进他体内。

纠缠的身体分开，高潮的余韵中，小猫儿瞳孔扩大到几乎只剩下黑眼珠，生理性的眼泪蓄在眼睛里，盈盈地要掉不掉。尚九熙俯下身子看着那张脸，看着熟悉的眉眼鼻唇和不熟悉的销魂神色，看他眼角染上的绯红被眼泪划开。

尚九熙受到蛊惑一般深深地吻住了他的唇。他们靠的那么近，他能看见黑沉沉的猫瞳里映出自己的眼睛。

九華的眼眸忽然变得很专注，一点点地凝起神来看着尚九熙。他开口，属于成年男人的沙哑嗓音压低了在他唇边留下一句，

“你喜欢猫，还是喜欢我？”

“……什么？”

空旷的室内忽然光明大放，在黑暗中太久的眼睛适应不了突如其来的灯光，尚九熙忍不住用手背挡住了眼睛。

“喵～”

熟悉的猫叫响起，尚九熙放下手，怔怔地看着懒洋洋地趴在他腿边的猫。房间里和往常一样空旷又整洁，因而显得沙发上衣衫不整、裤子褪到膝盖的房主人格外突兀。尚九熙站起来提上裤子，身体里爽快的靥足感忽然变得格外别扭。

——我、好像、确实，挺变态的……

尚九熙低头看着缠人的九華，猫把爪爪搭在他腿上，黏黏糊糊地用脑袋顶他，咪咪地叫着求抚摸。

“是你吗？”

尚九熙看着九華，呆呆地伸出手去，指尖顺着头顶轻柔地捋过，细软温暖的毛拂在手上，比最光滑的绸缎还要舒服。

尚九熙的眼睛没有着落地望向身侧空荡荡的沙发。他忽然自言自语地、仿佛要确认什么一样地低声说道：

“——我不喜欢猫。”


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
